Wszelki Wypadek
W skrócie Może małe ostrzeżenie? Witam cię drogi czytelniku. :) Zapraszam do mojego pierwszego (i jak na razie jedynego) powiadania na tej stronie. Historia będzie czasami dość kontrowersyjna, tak samo dialogi i niektóre zachowania postaci znanych wam z gry, Słodkiego Flirtu. Zachowania mogą się różnić od tych przedstawionych w grze. Z góry przepraszam wszystkich urażonych czytelników, tudzież czytelniczek. Osobiście czasami za bardzo rozpisywałam się na temat romantycznych ff, dramatów, cięcia się i depresji (?). Jeśli któraś z autorek się obraziła, mogę osobiście wysłać pocztą kwiaty i czekoladki. :D Tak btw, jak ktoś ma dobre serduszko to może poprawiać moje błędy techniczne (czytaj: spojlery). Czasami tak coś spieprzę że, reszta rozdziałów pojawia się po rozwinięciu innego itp. ;p Wstęp Ansatsia April Nikkolajova. Szesnastoletnia Ukrainka pochodzenia mieszanki kilkunastu krajów, kontynentów i obyczajów. Nie należy do najniższych, najwyższych, najgłupszych, najmądrzjeszych, najpiękniejszych i najbrzydszych. I tak w kółko. Przeciętna dziewczyna mylona z dziewczynką. Z Ukrainy wyemigrowała ze względów bezpieczeństwa do Francji, na zachód tego kraju. Tam poznała przyjaciół a także wrogów. Nie odbyło się bez bezsensownych, dziecinnych, śmiesznych, nieśmiesznych, odważnych, tchórzliwych ale i także jakże pseudo miłosnych akcji. Tak w skrócie, czego możecie się spodziewać po dziewczynie typu Su, może trochę dojrzalszej. Powieść, opowieść i inne bajki z Internetu. Miałam mieć za kilka dni pierwszy dzień w szkole. Szczerze nienawidzę pierwszych dni w szkole, pracy, w nowym miejscu. Nienawidzę też o nich czytać, słuchać, opowiadać, pisać. Jakimś cudem trafiłam na Fanfic'i. Co drugi albo w sumie, co pół Fanfic'a była mowa o pierwszym dniu w szkole. Albo że rodzice zginęli nagle w wypadku samolotowym czy samochodowym, mam amnezje, nikogo nie znam i nie pamiętam NIC. Ale nagle zjawia się książę z bajki aka pan idealny i ratuje główną bohaterkę z opresji. Znacie takie? Jakimś cudem je czytałam pół dnia i pół nocy. Śmiałam się sama do siebie, wywracałam oczami a nawet denerwowałam się jak czytałam takie ścierwo. Inaczej tego nazwać nie można. Przydało by się powiedzieć "No sorry, taki mamy klimat", ale tak mówi każdy. Nikt w tych czasach nie jest oryginalny. Wszyscy o miłości życia którą ledwo co się zna a już się mówi "To mój jedyny!". Czasami mam rozdwojenie jaźni. Raz smutna, raz wesoła, raz dziwna, czasami normalna. Mam czasami ataki kilkuminutowej depresji. Ale w nie tnę się. To się może wydać śmieszne, przed chwilą napisałam że mam "czasami ataki kilkuminutowej depresji", zrobiłam z siebie dziewczynkę potrzebującej atencji i napisałam że cięcie się jest złe, dziwne, śmieszne? Nieważne. Czytałam te Fanfic'i. Naszło mnie aby samej coś napisać. Lubiłam pisać i czytać. W sumie kogo to obchodzi? Tyle o tym opowiedziałam, o mojej frustracji do dziecinnych romansideł aka Fanfic'ów, moim zachowaniu, pierwszym dniu w szkole.. Obudziłam się, jak większość ludzkości do szkoły, pracy, realizować marzenia, osiągać sukcesy. Ja byłam w pierwszej grupie wymienionych osób. Wyczołgałam się z łóżka, pół przytomna, stanęłam przed lustrem. Patrzyłam jak moje czerwone, farbowane, zniszczone włosy, które powoli stają się rude. Zaczęłam je rozczesywać. Jakimś cudem mi się udało. Związałam je w warkocz. Patrzyłam na moje martwe, brązowe oczy. Były bez życia. Nie dziwię się. Po wstaniu z łóżka też byłam "martwa". Poszłam się ubrać, maznęłam oczy jasnym, w miodowym odcieniu cieniem, zrobiłam kreski i wytuszowałam rzęsy. Skierowałam się do kuchni. Przy stole siedziała już moja ciotka i matka. Zatrzymałyśmy się u niej dopóki mama nie znajdzie pracy aby wynająć mieszkanie. Moja ciotka była bliźniaczką mojej matki. Obie miały duże kasztanowo-migdałowe oczy (W końcu nasza słowiańska uroda) i długie blond fale. No może ciotka miała krótsze, ale też piękne. Dosiadłam się do nich. Uwielbiałam spędzać czas z rodziną. Rozmawiałyśmy przy tostach z serem i szynką, śmiałyśmy się i mówiłyśmy o planach na dzisiejszy dzień. Dwie starsze bliźniaczki traktowałam jak siostry. Mamę też. Rzadko zwracałam się do niej mamo, częściej po imieniu. Tak już wyszło. Anna. Tak miała na imię. Krótko włosa z włosami do ramion miała na imię Nadia. Do niej też się zwracałam po imieniu. Nie lubi kiedy mówię do niej "ciociu". "Jeszcze raz mnie nazwiesz ciotką to cię wywalę z domu!" - Nadia, 2014 ' *** Szłam prawie dziesięć minut. Przeszłam przez furtkę. Biel ścian, nieskazitelnie czyste okna, piękna, zielona trawa sprawiły że moje poczucie wzrosło o dobre "parę punktów". Weszłam do szkoły. Spytałam jakiegoś "buntownika" o pokój gospodarzy. Chamskim syknięciem wypowiedział dane słowa i tak zaczęła się mała wojna, kłotnia, nazywajcie to jak chcecie. -A co ja przewodnik turystyczny? -Zawsze taki miły jesteś? Niezły masz charakterek. -Chcę cię tylko powiadomić że nie tylko ty tu jesteś nowa, ruda. -Tyle to i ja wiem. Ale czy nie moż... -Nie, nie mogę. Nie dokończyłam pytania. Chciałam spytać czy nie orientuje się nawet gdzie taki pokój może się znaleźć. Zaczepiłam brązowowłosą dziewczynę o pięknych błękitnych oczach. Też bym takie chciała mieć. Zapytałam się jej grzecznie czy nie wie gdzie może się znaleźć ten (cholerny) pokój. Brunetka zaprowadziła mnie do pokoju z napisem "PRZEWODNICZĄCY SZKOŁY". Podziękowałam Melanii. Tak się nazywała. Weszłam do pokoju gdzie ściany były pomalowane na kolor jasny niebieski, jasny zielony albo miętowy. Zobaczyłam blondyna z złotymi oczami. Był miły. Zamieniłam z nim kilka słów, dałam teczkę z dokumentami a on "w zamian" dał mi plan lekcji. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Okazało się że chodzimy do tej samej klasy. Weszliśmy do sali lekko spóźnieni, ale tak nas nic nie ominęło bo była lekcja wychowawcza. Zobaczyłam tego buntownika. Od razu wzrokiem zbadałam innych uczniów w pośpiechu aby uniknąć jego wzroku. Blondyn dosiadł się do wcześniej wspomnianej Melanii. A ja usiadłam do ostatniej ławki. Wracając do tej dwójki, byli chyba parą. A jak nie to dwójką dobrych przyjaciół. Albo nawet rodzeństwem? Chodź jedna blondynka którą na mnie krzywo patrzyła była bardziej podobna do niego. Ale to nie czas aby rozmyślać kto z kim jest rodzeństwem? W odpowiedzi na jej krzywe spojrzenia też chciałam takie rzucić. Jednak nie chciałam ryzykować. Wyglądała na typową "królową szkoły". Każdy przedstawiał się po kolei, ruda małpa aka buntownik zwał się Kastiel. Zaciekawił mnie. Z nim siedział białowłosy, ale ten mnie bardziej zaintrygował. Miałam nietypową klasę. Były osoby które miały i niebieskie, czerwone, fioletowe i białe włosy. Ale też oczy mieli nietypowe. Jednak najbardziej mi się spodobały tego chłopaka, białowłosego który miał ubrania z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Typowe gimby by zarzuciły sucharem typu "A co on z przedstawienia się urwał?". Nazywał się Lysander. Za wiele o sobie nie powiedział. Wyłapałam tylko rzeczowniki i czasowniki typu Lysander, piszę,śpiewam i coś jeszcze. Szczerze byłam bardziej zapatrzona w jego oczy, włosy, ubiór. Zaraza, czy ja się zakochałam? Tak jak zawsze wstałam, a bardziej wyczołgałam się cudem z łóżka. Rozczesałam włosy, zrobiłam sobie loki lokówką, przy tym zniszczyłam moje włosy jeszcze bardziej. Zrobiłam mój tradycyjny makijaż, zjadłam śniadanie i ruszyłam do szkoły. W szkole byłam bardziej szarą myszką. Nie byłam za bardzo obecna w życiu szkoły, klasy czy innych uczniów. Jeśli chodzi o tę trzecią opcję, nawet się cieszę. Na przerwach zwykle siedziałam na klatce schodowej i dziedzińcu. Rzadziej spacerowałam po tej szkolnej dżungli. Wtedy byłam na klatce schodowej. Zapomniałam swojej książki, więc weszłam na Fanfic'i. Nie wiem co mnie wtedy po korciło. Aby tego było mało, weszłam jeszcze na opowiadania romantyczne. Bardziej dla śmiechu aby się pośmiać z fantazji innych. Sama nigdy nie byłam szczerze zakochana. Tylko parę zauroczeń które mi szybko minęły. Może dlatego podchodziłam sceptycznie do tematu miłości, zakochania, zauroczenia i miłosnych dramatów? Kiedy siedziałam na tych schodach i cicho się śmiałam, z góry usłyszałam głośniejszy i męski śmiech. Popatrzyłam się w górę, zobaczyłam Kastiela. Szczerzę, polubiłam jego charakter. Kogoś mi przypominał. Tylko za całe Chiny Ludowe nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć. Usłyszałam sarkastyczne, ironiczne i ciepłe (?) "Dziewczynka marzy o księciu na białym koniu?". Chyba to powiedział. Z jego szarawych oczu widziałam blask, nie wiem czemu patrzyłam na niego dłuższą chwilę z bananem na twarzy. - Co? Języka w gębie zapomniałaś? Ana, tak? -... - Halo? Mówię do ciebie, mała! - Ana. Anatasia. Nie jestem aż taka mała, bez przesady.. - Niby są niższe, ale ty też nie jesteś zbyt wysoka. - A ty za to nie jesteś zbytnio wysoki. - Dziewczynko, jestem od ciebie wyższy o ponad głowę. - Są wyżsi. -Nadrabiam charakterem. -Akurat charakterek masz paskudny. - Twój też nie jest idealny, "księżniczko". -Nie mów tak do mnie. - Przesuń się desko, chcę przejść. - Jak sobie chcesz. Przesunęłam się. Patrzyłam jak szedł przed siebie. Po paru sekundach które trwały dla mnie jak wieczność, spojrzałam na swój biust. Naprawdę był aż taki mały? Bawiłam się chwilę, stanął nade mną. Zgłupiałam. Zrobiłam się czerwona jak jego włosy. Może nawet bardziej czerwona. - Miło patrzeć jak takie dziewczynki jak ty łykają wszystko co się im powie. Może nawet nie tylko to. - Pokazał swoje śnieżnobiałe kły. Zaśmiał się trochę. Tak jak wcześniej. Boże, czy ja serio byłam taka głupia i nie zauważyłam jak idzie w moją stronę? Czy on serio to powiedział co usłyszałam? Łykają? Co im się powie? I nie tylko to? Łykają?! I nie tylko to?! Chciałam się zapaść pod ziemię. Albo bardziej po schody. - Opętało cię.. - Nawet nie wiesz jak często to słyszę. - Po tym zdaniu znów pokazał swoje białe kły. - Czego tu jesteś? - A co przesłuchanie? - cały czas się uśmiechał, śmiał - na górze zostawiłem książki. - Kto by pomyślał.. Taki buntownik jak ty i się uczysz. - Słuchaj, i tak będę spał na lekcjach. A po za tym, oszczędze Farazowskiemu głosu aby nie darł się na mnie za dwa razy. - Ciekawe masz plany. - Słodka jesteś jak się denerwujesz, Ana. Udałam że tego nie słyszałam. Zeszłam ze schodów i skierowałam się w stronę klasy. Usłyszałam że mnie woła. Nie obracałam się. Nie chciało mi się z nim rozmawiać. Czasami jest męczący. Ale chyba w tym jego urok? Cholera jasna! Nie mogę się w nikim zakochać ani zauroczyć! Czy ja właśnie to zrobiłam? Dziś była sobota. Weekendy spędzałam prawie zawsze tak samo. No dziś może niekoniecznie. Rozalia, z którą zaprzyjaźniłam się niedawno, wyciągnęła mnie na zakupy z Alexym. To prawdziwe demony zakupów. Wykupiłam z nimi chyba połowę sklepów. Największym szczęściem (lub nieszczęściem) okazały się przeceny. Gdyby ich nie było, zbankrutowałam bym. W sumie na zakupach byłam cztery godziny. Zabrało mi to ponad połowę życia. Z centrum handlowego i z sklepu chłopaka Rozy wyszłam z 3 torbami. To dużo jak na mnie. To były moje największe (samodzielne) zakupy odzieżowe. W większości to były bluzy, bluzki, koszule i jedna para dżinsów. Roza chciała mi kupić jeszcze jedną parę, ale ja musiałam się z czegoś utrzymać do końca miesiąca (Wtedy dostaję kieszonkowe). Po wróceniu z zakupów do domu, od razu Nadia z mamą zaczęły "węszyć" po torbami z zakupami. Jak zwykle "mogłaś kupić lepsze". Po ponad piętnastu minutach słuchania lekcji wychowawczej jak kupować z głową i ładne ubrania udałam się do pokoju. Przez pół godziny mierzyłam nowe ubrania i pokazywałam się mamie i cioci. Nie, źle! Mamie i Nadii. Po tych paru, a bardziej parunastu minutach mogłam spokojnie spędzić tę sobotę. Włączyłam komputer. Oglądałam oferty wynajmu mieszkań lub domów. Zobaczyłam ponad 50 ofert. Nic ciekawego nie znalazłam. Patrzyłam też na oferty kupna domu. Nic ciekawego. Włączyłam sobie parę "śmieszkowatych stron" i wyłączyłam komputer. Nie jestem raczej osobą która lubi technologię. Ale bez przesady, że np nie tknę telefonu/laptopa/telewizora/tableta i tak dalej i tak dalej. Wybrałam się do lasu. Zawsze lubiłam lasy. Lubiłam w nich przybywać, siedzieć nad rzeką która płynęła wzdłuż świerków, sosen i innych iglastych drzew. Siedziałam tuż przy rzece i patrzyłam na krystalicznie czystą wodę. Rzadko widać taki widok. Jeszcze w lasach przy miastach. Rozmyślałam nad szkołą, życiem, co zrobię gdy skończę szkołę. Czy warto wracać do ojczystego kraju. Albo do granicznych krajów. W końcu nie powinny się od siebie za bardzo różnić, czyż nie? Rzucałam kamieniami przed siebie i robiłam "kaczki". Chyba tak to się nazywa. Usłyszałam szczekanie psa. Ale takiego dużego, nie takiego typu York czy Pekińczyk. W sumie, kto by wyprowadzał takie maleństwa do lasu? Wracając do tego psa, gdy się odwróciłam biegł zupełnie na mnie. Zbladłam. Zamarłam. Nie ruszałam się, bałam się, że gdy ruszę on się na mnie rzuci. Biegł na złamanie karku do wody. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i chwilę patrzyłam jak się bawi, nigdy nie widziałam bardziej zadowolonego psa. Usłyszałam skądś czyiś głos. Ruszyłam do domu, głowę miałam spuszczoną w dół. Patrzyłam na moje brudne od błota buty. Poczułam na swoich ramionach czyjeś dłonie, ciężkie dłonie. Spojrzałam w górę. Świetnie, pan buntownik aka nie odzywaj się do mnie. Przestraszyłam się bardziej jego niż jego psa. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie jak zwykle. On miał taki.. ech, jakby to ująć.. szatański uśmiech. Jednocześnie słodki, uroczy. Ta, on uroczy. We mnie serio coś strzeliło. - A ty tu co sama? Na gwałt czekasz? - uśmiechnął się tak złośliwie. Tak nieprzyjaźnie. - Znów cię opętało?! Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie zgwałcić! - Taką jak ty to nawet nie ma sensu gwałcić. - To miała być obraza? - Jeszcze jaka. - Nie trafiona. Bardziej mnie to pocieszyło. Nie mam zamiaru mie...- Przyparł mnie do drzewa. Serce mi biło jak szalone. On to robi naprawdę? On chcę mnie zgwałcić?! Przecież to jakiś koszmar. Boże, ratuj. - Jesteś słodka jak jesteś przestraszona. - P-Puszczaj! C-Co ty robisz! Porąbało cię?! - Przyparł mnie mocniej. Myślałam że serce mi skoczy do gardła. - Puszczam. - I puścił. - Gdybyś widziała swoją minę, księżniczko. Nie zamierzam cię gwałcić. Aż taki zły i groźny nie jestem. Ale jeśli chciałabyś nie chodzić przez tydzień, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. - uśmiechnął się tak jak nigdy indziej. Jego uśmiech uniósł się o 180 stopni. - Jeszcze czego! Miałabym stracić z kimś takim jak ty?! Chyba śnisz! - Dla dziewic mogę być delikatniejszy. - Miło się rozmawia, ale muszę wracać do domu. - Czekaj. Odprowadzę cię. Ściemnia się a ty na gwałty raczej nie oczekujesz, ukraiński aniołku. - U-Ukraiński aniołku? Dobra, tylko nie wiem czy z psem możesz wsiąść do autobusu. - Na piechotę lepiej. Pokażę ci parę miejsc. - Jak wolisz.. - Czemu momentami byłam taka uległa? NIE chciałam z nim wracać. NIE chciałam z nim dłużej rozmawiać. - Tylko, mam nadzieję że nie zaprowadzisz mnie do piwnicy aby pokazać kotki.. - Pokażę ci lepsze. - Pokazał swoje białe kły, złapał mnie za talię i gwizdnął po psa. - Demon, do nogi! Przyrumieniłam się trochę. A bardziej zarumieniłam się, tak jak nigdy wcześniej. Zrobiło mi się cieplej, czułam motylki w brzuchu. Ruszyliśmy a on mnie nadal trzymał za talię. Dziwiłam się sobie czemu nie zareagowałam. Przecież, ja nie chciałam aby mnie tak trzymał. - Podoba ci się aniołku że nie reagujesz? - Tak, bo przecież tylko o tym marzyłam.. - powiedziałam sarkastycznie z lekkim uśmieszkiem. On go odwzajemnił. Szliśmy razem przez las i miasto ponad godzinę. Oczywiście, w trakcie trwania "wycieczki" musiał rzucać w moją stronę ironiczne żarty. Kiedy byliśmy już pod moją klatką schodową, przycisnął mnie do muru jak w lesie do drzewa. Chciał mnie pocałować? Nadia mnie uratowała. Akurat była w kuchennym oknie bo kopciła fajkę. Rzadko ją tak widzę kiedy pali. Rzadko widzę żeby w ogóle była miejskim monitoringiem. Oczywiście musiała chwilę na nas patrzeć, zwróciła później naszą uwagę jak zawołała mamę i się śmiała. Kastiel szybko mi powiedział że dokończy to innym razem i się szybko zmył. Minął tydzień od "niedoszłego gwałtu". Idąc do szkoły, jak zwykle spotkałam miłą staruszkę która karmiła gołębie w parku. Widziałam też dużo dzieci bawiących się na placu zabaw prawie w sercu parku. Dziwił mnie aż taki wysyp dzieci o tej porze roku i godziny. Dalej widziałam blond dziewczynkę, ubraną jak księżniczka, z różową spódniczką na halce która goniła kaczki które uciekały do wąskiej rzeki płynącej wzdłuż parku. Do szkoły mi zostało jakieś pięć minut drogi. Szłam przed siebie, dróżką, pośród której po bokach rosły wielkie dęby. Po tych paru pięciu minutach, które trwały dla mnie jak wieczność, przyszłam w końcu do szkoły. Kiedy stanęłam w szklanych, dwudrzwiowych, szkolnych drzwiach, zobaczyłam przed sobą burzę blond loków. Ukazała mi się ta sama blondynka która w pierwszy dzień szkoły rzucała mi nieprzyjemne spojrzenia. Patrzyłam na nią chwilę jak zbity szczeniak. Ona za to przeciwnie, patrzyła na mnie tak jakby to ona zbiła tego szczeniaka (mnie). - Puścisz mnie? - spytałam niepewnie. W ostatnich głoskach głos mi się prawie urwał. Zaczęła na mnie patrzyć jeszcze wścieklej. Moja pewność siebie wtedy już spadła na poziom zerowy, zdecydowanie. - Śpieszę się na lekcje.. - Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Przerwa jeszcze długa, wyjaśnimy sobie tylko coś. - Coś ci zrobiłam? Jeśli tak to przep... - Zamknij się. Zrozumiałaś? Na taką jak ty nawet nie spojrzy. Jesteś z niższej półki. Na marne tylko próbujesz go poderwać.. - Patrzyłam na nią jak zbita z tropu. Ona mówi o Kastielu? Ona jest jego dziewczyną? - Co? Języka w gębie zapomniałaś? On nie spojrzy na takie jak ty. Spójrz na siebie, spójrz na mnie, haha. Milczenie mówi samo za siebie. - O kim ty mówisz? Kto na mnie nie spojrzy? - Wysil trochę tę swoją główkę. Widziałam, jak na ciebie patrzy. - Patrzyłam na nią, nie wiedziałam co do mnie mówi. Nie docierało to do mnie zdecydowanie. Patrzyłam w jej turkusowe oczy. Ani to zielone, ni niebieskie. Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałam, patrzyłam w jej oczy, przepełnione nienawiścią oczy. Darła się na mnie przy wszystkich. A ja? Ja stałam jak słup soli. To pewnie wyglądało jak z jakiegoś filmu o wrednych dziewczynach lub z jakiegoś teledysku, z pseudo przekazami aby się nie poddawać. Tak, czy inaczej, usłyszałam znajomy głos. To był.. Nataniel? - Amber! Zostaw ją! Co ty robisz?! Anastasia, wszystko dobrze? - Tak, to on, nie zauważyłam że zaczęła mnie szarpać. Nie wiedziałam że, aż potrafię się zamyślić. Patrzyłam na niego błagalnym wzrokiem o pomoc, przynajmiej on tak to widział. - Pff.. Ty mnie zostaw! Za kogo ty się uważasz?! Li, Charlotte, idziemy. Nic tu po nas. Pan Gospodarz powrócił ratować małe dziewczynki z opresji, haha. - Poszły. Wtedy poczułam ulgę, kiedy widziałam jak ta burza loków oddala. - Więc.. Ana, nic ci nie jest? Przepraszam za nią.. - Nic. Dziękuję, Nataniel. Poszliśmy w swoje strony, ja do szatni a on chyba do pokoju gospodarzy. Przesiaduje tam chyba cały szkolny czas, no oprócz lekcji. Ale o tym może później. Zdejmowałam swoją kurtkę, gdy nagle Roza wpadła mi w ramiona razem z Alexy'm. Na początku byłam lekko zdziwiona, nie ukrywam, nie wiedziałam co się stało. Okazało się, że dowiedzieli się o incydencie z blondynką o turkusowych oczach. Byli bardziej przejęci tą całą sprawą bardziej ode mnie. Nie zaprzeczę, w tej dwójce miałam wielkie oparcie. Kochałam ich. W sumie nadal kocham. Pamiętam czasy z liceum jakby to było wczoraj.. Wtedy, jak mnie przytulili poczułam się bezpiecznie. Wiedziałam, że dwójka moich najbliższych przyjaciół zawsze mnie obroni. - Jesteś cała blada! Dobrze się czujesz?! Może chcesz do pielęgiarki?! - Dzisiaj nie ma pielęgiarki! Może chcesz, aby cię zawieźć do szpitala? Mój brat ma chyba wolne auto. - Własnie, Ana, chcesz do szpitala? Może od razu ją tam zawieźmy! - Ana! Ziemia do Any! - Patrzyłam na nich, to było takie miłe, przejmowali się mną. Wspominałam, że mam najlepszych przyjaciół pod Słońcem, księżycem i w całym Wszechświecie? Chyba tak. - Nie, nigdzie nie jadę. Przecież mi nic nie jest! Zawsze jestem blada, Roza. - Nie zawsze! Ja wiem lepiej! Nie zaprzeczaj. Alexy weź ją na ręce, wieziemy cię do szpitala! - Się robi szefie! - Jesteście głupi! Haha! - śmiałam się przez płacz. Pierwszy raz byłam w ramionach chłopaka. Alexy biegł ze mną w rękach, za nami Roza, musiało to wyglądać komicznie. - Ty też! Haha! Ciebie to powinno się zamknąć teraz na oddziale zamkniętym! Haha! Scena jak z komedii o licealnych przygodach nastolatków. Oczywiście, nie odbyło się bez spojrzeń typu "co oni wyprawiają?", "dobrze się czują?". Po chwili Alexy, stał na prost swojego brata ze mną na rękach. Wyjaśnił, że ma nas zawieźć do szpitala. Szczerze, może jakoś super dobrze się nie czułam, ale też nie jakoś aby mnie do szpitala wieźć. Armin, tak się zwał bliźniak Alexy'ego, patrzył chwilę na niego, później oznajmił że jedziemy. - Ale od każdego biorę drobne za przejazd. - Świnia! Widzisz, ona umiera! Rusz tę dupę! - Wykrzyczała rozchichotana Rozalia, która wsiadała do auta. Wsiedli do auta Armina, miałam siedzieć na miejscu pasażera. Nie siedziałam. Rozproszyłam towarzystwo w swoje strony, Armina przeprosiłam. Przeprosiłam za ich zachowanie. On mi ze swoim uroczym uśmiechem odpowiedział że nic nie szkodzi. Dziwne, coś mnie w tamtych czasach wzięło, że szybko się zauroczałam. Miałam "na swoim koncie" chyba pięciu chłopaków z tego jakże "cudownego" liceum. - Widziałam jak na ciebie patrzył! Podobasz się mu! - Prawda. No, Ana, kiedy ślub? Ile dzieci planujesz mieć? Jak je nazwiesz? Pewnie będą urocze, jak wy zresztą. - Prawda, Roza. Dojdzie do tego pewnie zaraz. Zaraz po liceum. Armin od dziesiątego roku życia zbierał kasę na pierścionek zaręczynowy dla swojej wybranki. Nie dziwię się, że jeszcze jej nie znalazł, haha. - Twój brat jest taki uroczy! Czemu ty taki nie jesteś dla dziewczyn? - Roza.. - Ach, tak, wybacz.. Patrzyłam chwilę na nich. Ciężko mi było patrzeć na Alexy'ego, któremu zniknął wieczny dziecinny uśmiech. - Ja.. Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale chyba był już dzwonek. - Ana, cobyśmy bez ciebie zrobili! - znów powrócił mu jego uśmiech. - No to w drogę! Mieliśmy lekcje historii, z naszym wychowawcą, z Farazem. Znaczy, z panem Farazowskim. Całą lekcję mój wzrok przemieszczał się z tablicy na Armina, Rozę, Alexy'ego, tablicę i tak w kółko. Po paru minutach od rozpoczęcia lekcji, dostałam kartką zwiniętą w kulkę. Tak jak myślałam, wiadomość była od Rozalii. ''Widzę jak na niego patrzysz. Widzę wszystko, nawet te rzeczy, których ty nigdy nie zobaczysz. Podpisano krwią i pieczęcią, w roku miłosierdzia Bożego, Rozalia. Po przeczytaniu tego liściku, od razu spojrzałam na Rozalię. Rozchichotana z Alexy'm, patrzyli na mnie. Alexy zaczepił Armina który siedział ławkę przed nim i Rozalią. Od razu odwróciłam wzrok na tablicę, chwilę później na zeszyt. Z końca sali, usłyszałam cichy i niewyraźny głos Alexy'ego. - Na nią możesz wydać "oszczędności swojego życia". Odruchowo spojrzałam w stronę bliźniaków, cała czerwona ze wstydu. Pokazałam Alexy'emu jak przejeżdżam palcem po swojej szyi. - Widzisz? Nawet rumieńca dostała jak to usłyszała! "Niechcący" moja gumka z piórnika wylądowała na twarzy Alexy'ego. Roza wybuchła śmiechem, a przez nią reszta klasy. Rozalia jak nikt inny miała strasznie zaraźliwy śmiech. Nieważne z czego się śmiała, inni razem z nią przez ten jej śmiech. Nawet Farazowski się uśmiechnął. Z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech, przecież nauczycielom nie wypada, czyż nie? Po chwili się wszyscy się uspokoili. Widać było, Rozalii zmył się makijaż z oczu. Całe dziesięć minut, które nam zostały do końca lekcji, zakrywała się. Po tych dziesięciu minutach, wyleciała jak torpeda z sali. Przez tą torpedę, zwaną Rozalią, przewróciłam się. Alexy podał mi rękę. Będąc potworną zołzą, pociągnęłam go w swoją stronę. Śmialiśmy się z nie wiadomo czego, a z nas pozostali z klasy. Przed nami stanęła Kim. - Nic Ci nie jest, mała? - A o mnie nie spytasz? Pff.. - powiedział z ironicznym tonem powstrzymując się od śmiechu - O ciebie nie ma po co pytać. Zawsze wychodzisz cało ze wszystkiego. Haha, no dobra, tobie też podam rękę. - Podała mi i Alexy'emu rękę. Wstaliśmy i znów razem się śmialiśmy. - Eh, jak małe dzieci.. - Kim! Dzięki! - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. Odpowiedziała mi także z uśmiechem. Alexy poszedł w swoją stronę. A ja sprawdzałam na telefonie jakie lekcje mi jeszcze zostały. Niestety, nie było tak kolorowo jak w różnych bajkach Internetowych. Nie było odwołanych żadnych lekcji, zamiast tego miałam jedną lekcję. No cóż, musiałam iść. Chciałam po liceum iść na studia, znaleźć pracę, mieć szczęśliwą rodzinę. Nauczyła bym moją małą królewnę, lub małego księcia, ukraińskiego, grać na fortepianie, śpiewać.. Niezłe plany jak na taką przeciętną nastolatkę, no nie? Zdawałam często sobie sprawę z tego że, jestem dojrzalsza niż reszta moich rówieśników. Ale nie aż tak, aby denerwować się jakimiś głupstwami jak to robią pseudo dojrzali. Bo znają podstawy polityki, PKB i znów polityki. Nieważne. Miałam język francuski. Świetnie. Z panienką o niewiele starszą od nas. Cudownie! Jak ja uwielbiam praktykantów! Nie wiedzą często co robią. Dlatego tę lekcje traktowałam jak wolną. Pisałam z Rozalią SMS'y. Przecież ta praktykantka i tak by nam nic nie mogła zrobić. Czasami byłam wredną suczą, ale no taki mój urok. Czułam na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Może nawet dwa. Nie chciałam się odwracać i rozglądać się po całej klasie, szukając tego kogoś. Spojrzałam na Rozę, nie ona. Spojrzałam na parę innych osób z klasy i też nie mogłam za nic w świecie ogarnąć kto na mnie patrzył. Myślałam, że to ta Amber. Albo jej przyjaciółki. Myślałam na jaki kolor pofarbować włosy. Może na blond? Nie... Ja i blond to by było coś złego. Na naturalny nie chcę. Na niebieski, różowy, fioletowy i inne kolory tęczy nie chcę. W czerwonym czuję się jak ryba w wodzie. W sumie sądząc po mojej aktualnej fryzurze, w spranym rudym z kasztanowymi odrostami też czuję się jak ryba w wodze. Na szczęście, mi włosy tak szybką nie rosną. Brawo, Ana, z lekcji francuskiego i z twojego bulwersu o praktykantkę, zeszłaś na kolor swoich włosów! Wyciągnęłam mój mały kalendarzyk. Zaczęłam w nim rysować różne bazgroły. Naszkicowałam ludzika z kreskowej ewolucji. A później się dziwię że, nie mam miejsca na zapisywanie ważnych dat i odwiedzin mojej "dobrej czerwonej przyjaciółki". Spojrzałam na godzinę w telefonie, super, cudownie, świetnie i jeszcze parę synonimów, minęło dopiero piętnaście minut. Które trwały dla mnie jak dwie lekcji z przerwą na kawę. Mój wzrok przykuła skrzynka odbiorcza, 53 wiadomości. Spojrzałam na Rozę, podirytowana patrzyła na mnie "spod łba". Jakieś 40 wiadomości to był czysty spam przypadkowymi literami. Odpisałam. Wróciłam do szkicowania dalej. Naszkicowałam coś skunkso-podobnego z jelenimi rogami. Nie wiem czemu, dla mnie to było bardzo urocze. Ja to jestem jednak dzieckiem specjalnej troski. Dostałam moją gumką którą rzuciłam w niebieskowłosego. Oczywiste to było, Rozalia. Spojrzałam znów na skrzynkę odbiorczą. Rozalia, 14:53: Idiotko Rozalia, 14:53: Patrz na Armina! '' ''Rozalia, 14:53: Ana!!!!!!!!!! Rozalia, 14:54: PATRZ W STRONĘ ARMINA! Rozalia, 14:54: UŚMIECHNIJ SIĘ MENDO DO NIEGO Rozalia, 14:54: JESTEM SPECEM OD ZWIĄZKÓW! PATRZ NA NIEGO TAK JAK CI MÓWIĘ! UŚMIECH, POKAŻ SWOJE BIAŁE KŁY RUDA BESTIO! Rozalia, 14:55: a wal się Reszta to czysty spam. Patrzyłam na Armina, tak jak "spec od związków" kazał. Uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało. W odpowiedzi dostałam uśmiech. Powróciłam do szkicowania. ''Rozalia, 14:56: CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ?! MIAŁAŚ '''NAWIĄZAĆ KONTAKT WZROKOWY IDIOTKO! '' Ja, 14:56: Rozalia, spokojnie, wyłącz tego CapsLocka. Nawiązałam ten kontakt wzrokowy, specu od związków. ;* Rozalia, 14:56: To nazywasz kontaktem wzrokowym?! Spojrzałam w stronę Rozalii, dawała mi jasno do zrozumienia, "dawaj ruda bestio!". Spojrzałam na niebieskookiego. Oparł ręką głowę i uśmiechał się. Ja chyba się zarumieniłam, czułam jak mam gorące policzki. Patrzyłam na jego błękitne oczy. Nie ważne że, dzieliło nas ponad paręnaście metrów. Znów miałam rumieńce. Czułam na sobie jego i kogoś jeszcze wzrok, niech zgadnę, przecież to Rozalia aka spec od związków. - Panie Armin, jeśli można, podrywać będziesz na przerwie.. Cholera. Dlatego nie lubiłam tej czarnej małpy. Poczułam więcej spojrzeń na sobie niż na nim. Patrzyłam na zegar. Dwie minuty do przerwy. Powróciłam do szkicowania. Czułam na sobie coraz więcej spojrzeń. Po odwracałam się za siebie, przed siebie, wokół mnie. Nikt na mnie nie patrzył. W końcu, ten upragniony dzwonek! Oczywiście, jak zwykle wyszłam ostatnia. Przed klasą czekała na mnie Rozalia i bliźniaki. - Jak daleko stąd mieszkasz? - Niedaleko parku. Czemu pytasz, Roza? - Och, to jeszcze lepiej! Myślałam, że wyjdziemy naszą czwórką na lody, kawę.. Na co chcecie. - puściło oczko uśmiechnięta do Alexy'ego. On jej odpowiedział w ten sam sposób. - Będziemy zajść do mnie. Mam przy sobie tylko parę centów.. - Ja stawiam. - patrząc na swoje buty, zarumieniony Armin zasugerował. - Ech, no, znaczy.. Okej. - To chodźcie, nasze gołąbeczki! - rozśmiana Rozalia z Alexy'm zostawiła mnie i Armina w tyle. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:W toku